


Make Me Forget

by MSSmysterygirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl
Summary: Lexa carries the weight of the world on her shoulders.Clarke helps her feel something other than pain.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Make Me Forget

Clarke can see the change the second the door closes behind them. When she walked through the door, she was Heda, Commander of the clans. But when they are alone in her room, she is Lexa. A girl thrown into a position of total power at a young age. Trained to fight and kill. Trained to make difficult decisions. No room for error.

The weight of the world is on her shoulders and it is so, so heavy.

When they walk into her room, Lexa drops the armor. Literally and figuratively. 

She turns to Clarke with wide, shiny green eyes.  _ Please, _ they beg.  _ Make me forget. _

Today has been a particularly hard day. Blood has been spilled and Lexa had some hard decisions to make. Clarke knows Lexa made the right decisions, but she also knows Lexa is second guessing every move she made today.

Clarke walks up, gently takes Lexa’s face between her hands, smoothing her thumbs over Lexa’s jawline. She doesn’t say anything, just looks long and hard into her eyes. Then she leans in and presses her lips to Lexa’s.

The kiss is soft, loving. It says  _ I’m here, you’re okay. _

When Clarke pulls back, Lexa’s full lower lip is trembling and her eyes are brimming with tears.

“I hurt,” Lexa whispers, putting her hand over her heart.

“I know,” Clarke answers. “Come here.”

She pulls her into another kiss, her hands dropping to Lexa’s lower back and pulling them flush against one another. She can feel Lexa’s tears against her face. No one else will see the Commander like this — raw, open, real. 

It’s only Clarke. It’ll only ever  _ be _ Clarke.

Clarke threads her fingers into Lexa’s hair, turning her head to the side and kissing along her jaw, up to her ear. “I’ve got you,” she whispers, then plants kisses along the graceful column of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa moans softly, tilting her head to the side to grant Clarke better access.

As she kisses Lexa’s neck, she works to unfasten Lexa’s clothes. They’re complicated but Clarke has had enough practice over the past few months. Soon the Commander is bared to her, entirely. Body and soul.

Clarke guides Lexa gently down on the bed and then swiftly removes her own clothing. She covers Lexa’s body with her own, soft skin sliding against soft skin. She runs her hand down Lexa’s side, pressing firmly, possessively on her hip bone. Lexa’s breathing hitches and her eyes flutter closed.

Propping herself up on her right elbow, Clarke lets her left hand wander across Lexa’s lower belly. She drags her fingertips across the soft skin of Lexa’s abdomen and feels her shiver in response. Clarke runs her palm up the middle of the Commander’s body, changing direction eventually and skimming a thumb over a straining nipple.

Lexa’s back arches and she presses her chest into Clarke’s hand. Clarke knows what she wants and gives in easily, carefully pinching and rolling Lexa’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger, drawing a sharp exhale out of the brunette. She does it again, catching Lexa’s moan with her mouth as she kisses her.

Lexa gives a quiet sob into Clarke’s mouth; she is too needy for much foreplay tonight. Her heart is breaking and Clarke knows she needs to feel something other than pain. The blonde pulls back, blue eyes staring into green ones.

“Clarke… please…” Lexa begs. She has a lost and bereft look in her eyes, like she’s being pulled out to sea and can’t swim. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Let me help you.” Clarke runs her hand back down Lexa’s body again, stroking her inner thighs, ghosting over her mound when she switches sides. She watches Lexa’s eyes flutter closed again as she gives herself over to the feeling — gives herself over to Clarke.

All the raw power that is Lexa… now soft and pliant under Clarke’s ministrations. Clarke cannot believe she is the one who gets to see Lexa like this. She can’t believe she is the one who is lucky enough to bring Lexa pleasure, comfort and safety; the one who gets to see Lexa be vulnerable.

When Clarke’s fingers slide from her inner thigh down to her entrance, gathering the wetness that has collected there, Lexa gasps and clutches Clarke’s shoulders. She moans when she feels Clarke’s fingers slip over her clit. The blonde rubs her in gentle, slow circles, building her up slowly. 

Lexa’s eyes are squeezed closed, her hips canting against Clarke’s movements. She’s seeking more friction but Clarke holds her pace, working her up steadily. She increases the pressure just a little bit and Lexa’s body responds. A groan reverberates through Lexa’s chest and Clarke can’t stop staring at her.

When Lexa’s legs start to shake, Clarke knows she’s almost there. She presses down harder and makes the circles tighter, and Lexa’s orgasm swells and crests over her like a gently rolling wave. After a minute, Lexa’s eyes open and her lips pull into a soft smile.

But Clarke isn’t done. She plants a kiss on Lexa’s lips, then her chin, the base of her neck, her sternum, her belly button and finally she faces the apex of Lexa’s thighs. She feels Lexa’s long, graceful fingers tangle themselves into her unruly blonde locks and hold her right where she wants her.

Teasing her entrance with one finger, Clarke drops gentle, playful kisses along the insides of Lexa’s thighs; tracing the path her fingers took minutes ago. She kisses her way closer and closer, using the time to let Lexa’s body recover from her first orgasm. Finally, when she feels Lexa’s hips starting to rock against her, she carefully presses inside with her finger and lets her lips find Lexa’s clit.

“Ohhh…” Lexa sighs, tightening her grip on Clarke’s hair.

Clarke adds another finger and lets Lexa’s body set a rhythm for her. She makes gentle strokes on Lexa’s clit with her tongue, using it as secondary stimulation. Her fingers curl inside of her woman, finding the magical spot that makes Lexa cry out and tighten around her.

“More, please..” Lexa pants, pulling painfully on Clarke’s hair. 

The blonde increases her pace and curls her fingers purposefully. She moves her mouth to the spot where Lexa’s hip and abdomen meet, laving her tongue over the soft skin there before biting down. Marking her.

Lexa writhes against Clarke, chasing her peak. Clarke maddeningly slows her thrusts way down, leaving Lexa halfway up the hill, stranded in her search for bliss.

“Fuck!” Lexa mewls. “Clarke!”

Smiling against Lexa’s belly, Clarke uses her thumb to press down on Lexa’s clit once again. A sharp intake of breath and a quick jerk of hips is her reward for that action.

Without warning, Clarke plunges her fingers in, twisting and pressing against that sensitive spot inside Lexa. She feels Lexa’s muscles fluttering and clenching around her hand. She’s almost there. The Commander goes completely still for a second.

“Come on, baby,” Clarke murmurs against Lexa’s pubic bone. “Let me see you come.”

And then she sucks Lexa’s clit into her mouth, thrashing her tongue against it at the same time she scissors her fingers inside while still moving in and out. It’s a move Clarke has found extremely effective in this situation before and tonight is no exception.

Lexa  _ shatters. _ Her back bows and her muscles clench so hard that Clarke thinks she’ll lose feeling in her fingers in another minute. Filthy moans and expletives are pouring forth from Lexa’s mouth and it’s really lucky that no guards are stationed outside right now otherwise they would not have any doubt what was going on inside the room.

And Clarke will never tell a soul that Lexa is a squirter. She loves it.

When Lexa finally comes down, her eyes open again. Clarke has crawled up and is now laying alongside her, elbow bent and her head resting on her fist. Blue eyes narrow in concern when she sees tears welling up in Lexa’s green ones.

“Happy tears,” Lexa whispers, and Clarke nuzzles against her.

“Sleep now,” Clarke tells the Commander; she is the only one who Lexa will take orders from. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Lexa had worried before that bad dreams would plague her all night. She should have known that Clarke would realize that and come chase them away. She curls up against Clarke and lets sleep overtake her.

She doesn’t dream at all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Montymoonshine for beta'ing for me! xo


End file.
